The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for separating or dividing warp ends or threads by means of leases.
Equipment for separating warp ends or warp threads by means of leases and having separator or divider elements for the momentary edge warp end and a feeder device for feeding the separated thread to tying elements, is well known in the art. One constructional embodiment of such type equipment has been disclosed, for instance, in Swiss Pat. No. 348,937, to which reference may be readily had. This prior art apparatus embodies a control for pivoting (raising and lowering) the lease cords inserted into the sheet of warp or warp ends, which is rigidly coupled with the work cycle of the equipment. In other words, the position of the lease cords is then also changed when, for instance, no thread is to be separated or divided and the separation operation is to be repeated. However, upon the occurrence of double threads, conventional equipment cannot be expected to interrupt the position change of the lease cords until elimination of the double thread problem. In both instances the consequence of such is that the warp threads or ends of the warp which is to be separated or divided are united in a false thread combination.